


The Clown, the Gown, and the Crown

by DeansP1e



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Mainly dialogue, Multi, some prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: Sokka loves his lovers.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	The Clown, the Gown, and the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just writing practice
> 
> also, hi! first fic in this fandom

"Just shut up already!"

Sokka knew he was being dragged through the forest but he was blindfolded and tied up.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? Go on, coward, do it!"

It had happened so suddenly, what with it being the middle of the night.

"Quiet!"

He gets hit upside the head. He groans as he's getting gagged.

"There, that'd oughtta shut you up."

"If this don't get the attention of that disgrace of a Fire Lord, I don't know what will."

"Let's just get back to camp."

He knew he shouldn't have gone to his own bed. God, why was he so stupid?

"Throw him in here."

A third man with a commanding voice. He grunts as he roughly gets shoved into what feels like a metal box of some kind. A jail cell? Probably. He hears the door slam and gets locked. And of course, they don't remove the blindfold or the gag.

It's a few minutes later when he hears something else, or, should he say, some _one_ else.

"Sokka! Sokka, are you there?"

Suki! She's whisper-yelling from somewhere, so he turns to her voice and tries as best as he can to yell through the gag. It somehow works as he hears the unmistakable sounds of Toph metalbending.

Sokka's eyes are narrowed when the blindfold comes off, revealing not only Suki and Toph but also Zuko. The gag gets untied as well and gets thrown.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Sokka asks stupidly at Zuko with a grin. Toph grins while Suki snorts.

"Maybe I should put the gag back on," Zuko dryly says as he's untying the ropes around his feet.

"And miss my sarcasm? No way, jerkbender."

Zuko chuckles as he moves on to the ropes around his arms. Sokka stretches out his legs from their previous bent position.

"Your sarcasm isn't _that_ important, you know," Suki says in treachery.

He gasps as he moves his hands from his back to his heart in mock hurt. "Suki!"

She only smiles innocently in return while Zuko all but drags him to his feet. He grins anyway after a few moments.

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you," the Fire Lord dryly says to him with furrowed eyebrows as he walks past him.

Sokka snorts and follows the three of them out of the camp. Toph has been strangely silent this whole endeavor, so he nudges her with an elbow on the walk.

"What's up?" he dumbly asks.

"If it weren't for the fact you were kidnapped, I'd still be in bed, Snoozles," Toph retorts.

Wow. She's so tired, she doesn't have the energy for sarcasm. He raises his brow in shock.

"Well, pardon me, I'm sorry for ruining your beauty sleep, my princess," he sarcastically says as he mock-bows to her in Fire Nation standard. The two dolts ahead of them snort, clearly _not_ doing a good job of pretending not to eavesdrop.

"Eh, you're fine. I owed you one anyway."

"Well, clearly you've repaid me in full, and then some. Looks like I owe _you_ one."

He decidedly does _not_ like the grin on her face as they approach the palace.


End file.
